battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Italian Army
The Royal Italian Army (Italian: Regio Esercito; English: Royal Army) (RIA) was the armed force of the Kingdom of Italy. It was first formed in 1861 after the unification of Italy and fought in both World Wars. It was reformed to the Italian Army in 1946. Battlefield 1942 The RIA is featured in the Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome expansion as an Axis faction. Engagements Kits and Weapons The Italian Army uses an identical class setup as the Wehrmacht, with the exception of the Assault class which uses a Breda Modello 30 instead of the StG-44. Appearance wise, Italians grey-green tunics and dark khaki trousers, puttees and brown boots. Some of the kits have black feather decorating their gray helmets. The faction has a single support, sash-style webgear that holds up a belt of ammunition pouches and sidearm holsters, which is consistent amongst all classes. Vehicles The Italian army uses only one indigenous vehicle and remains identical to the Wehrmacht's vehicle selection with the exception of the LCVP. Their vehicles are painted light gray with red and white markings. Light Vehicles *Kubelwagen (Scout car) *Hanomag (APC) Tanks *CA M11/39 (Armored car) *Sturmgeschutz (Tank hunter) *Wespe (Artillery) Fixed-Wing Aircraft *BF109 (Fighter) *Bf 110 (Level Bomber) Emplacements *MG42 (MG) *PAK 40 (AT gun) *Flak 38 (AA gun) *Defgun (Coastal Artillery) Naval Vessels *LCVP (Landing Craft) Battlefield 1 The Royal Italian Army 'appears in ''Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The singleplayer campaign chapter Avanti Savoia features the Arditi - the army's elite storm troopers - and Alpini - Italian Mountainous Division. Unlike Austro-Hungarians, Italian soldiers use randomly generated character models from Multiplayer. Their primary weapons are also randomly generated and consist of six models (Automatico M1918, M1909 Benét–Mercié, Cei-Rigotti, Russian 1895, 12g Automatic shotgun and, rarely, SMLE MKIII with scope). Italian soldiers use a Pickaxe as their melee weapon. Multiplayer The '''Kingdom of Italy is one of seven factions appearing in the base game of Battlefield 1, fighting alongside the Allies of the British Empire, French Republic and the United States of America against the Central Powers. In particular, the Italians fight the Austro-Hungarian Empire, in both the mountainous north and the eastern coastline of the Italian Peninsula. The Italians are dressed in the standard M1909 grigio-verde (grey-green) colored tunics, with its distinctive padded shoulder rolls, with many infantry kits equipped with cold-weather capes. Many of the faction's uniforms include a ribbon bar on the left breast, and a faint yellow bar sewn on each sleeve. Webbing is a mixture of khaki-colored cloth reinforced with undyed leather elements. Headgear is comprised mostly of the Italian version of the French-designed Adrian helmet; field caps also are worn, while the Support wears a Dunand visor. * Assault - Wear tunics, an Adrian Helmet and a cape wrapped around the neck hanging on his right shoulder. With smaller details being unworn goggles hanging around the neck, ammo pouches with a shotgun shell holster and side-arm holster underneath the pouches. * Medic - Wearing tunics, Adrian helmet with a gray wool balaclava. A blanket is wrapped around the torso over the right shoulder, with a cape hanging on the left shoulder, and crutches crossing the back. * Support - Wearing tunics, the Dunand Visor helmet with a scarf around the neck, and a cape that covers both shoulders. Their standard webbing is augmented with multiple leather pouches that cross the chest and waist, attached to straps used to support the kit's large backpack. * Scout - Wearing tunics, field caps and a cape over both shoulders. With a dagger on the right of the chest, ammo pouches around his stomach and sidearm holster underneath the pouches. * Cavalry - Wearing a peaked cap and like all Cavalry classes, in addition to body armor over the standard tunic. Unlike all other factions, the Italian Cavalry does not have a pistol holster on their chest. Only available on Empire's Edge in Operations, and Caporetto. * Tanker - Wearing a dark green jumpsuit with sidearm holsters on their chest, and a splinter mask and goggles covering much of the face. As with other Allied Tankers, but unlike the rest of the Italian faction, the kit includes a Brodie helmet instead of the otherwise ubiquitous Adrian helmet. * Pilot - Wearing aviator goggles and leather helmets, with brown gloves/boots and khaki jackets. Scarf is striped with light and dark blue. The Kingdom of Italy air vehicles are: * SPAD S.XIII * Bristol F2.B * Caproni Ca.5 Gallery Battlefield-1-42.jpg|Concept art (middle) Robert-sammelin-robertsammelin-42.jpg|Key art Classes Battlefield 1 Kingdom of Italy Assault Squad.png|Assault Battlefield 1 Kingdom of Italy Medic Squad.png|Medic Battlefield 1 Kingdom of Italy Support Squad.png|Support Battlefield 1 Kingdom of Italy Scout Squad.png|Scout Battlefield 1 Kingdom of Italy Tanker Squad.png|Tanker Battlefield 1 Kingdom of Italy Pilot Squad.png|Pilot Battlefield 1 Kingdom of Italy Cavalry Squad.png|Cavalry Engagements Trivia * With "Standard Issue Rifles" enabled, the Royal Italian Army faction is issued the Russian 1895. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 1